


Quiet Nights with Crickets and Candles

by janjanfollower



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Post-Coital Cuddling, mutual snarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjanfollower/pseuds/janjanfollower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kima and Allura both have images they need to keep up during the day, be presentable and not an embarrassment and everything; but at night, they're both able to not be those characters. And those are always the moments Kima secretly loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Nights with Crickets and Candles

In all the years she's known her, Allura's hair was rarely, if ever, messed. It was crazy. And she's waded through literal swamps with the woman—she's seen that hair go through some shit.

Kima was resting on Allura’s chest, before her breast but under the collarbone, with one of her own arms behind her back and the other limp on her stomach. Allura was sitting up, looking into the corner of their room and waving her hand with some concentration. Kima did magic, sure, it's not like she didn't understand how it worked and felt; but she'd be lying if she didn't feel at least some sort of awe watching the dark blue traces of arcane energy trail past Allura’s wandering fingertips, like glitter falling from her spotless hands.

A small white porcelain cup drifted into Allura’s elegantly grasping hand, falling into gravity as she hooked the handle in her two fingers and took a sip of the drink. Kima smiled, moving her hand up to lightly stroke Allura’s far braid. "One of these days I'm gonna see you with your hair undone," she said, twirling her fingertips through the ends, and she felt more than saw Allura's grin.

"You'll be dead before you ever see that," Allura muttered, sounding more like sarcasm than the joke Kima knew it was. Kima knew that she was always a little off of social graces; not to say she was awkward like Keyleth, tumbling over words she barely knew how to use, but more that sometimes Allura’s streams crossed and jokes turned into scorns. It was endearing.

"Is that a challenge?" Kima smiled, lifting her head from her resting spot as Allura reached out to her far side, opposite of Kima's resting body. Allura laughed to herself, her 'you precious ass' laugh that Kima has heard way too often in her life.

"Don't even try," Allura snorted out a laugh as the hand on Kima's hip slowly traced circles on her skin. The damn lady, always knowing her weak spots, Kima thought with a proud smirk as her argument fell apart on her tongue and her shoulders relaxed into living the moment.

"... I mean," Kima broke the long silence, looking up at Allura. "That isn't even _f_ _air_ , you see my bedhead all the time!" Her arm peeled from Allura's stomach, pointing to her own bundle of hair, now ratted and frizzed from linen and cuddle sweat instead of blood and battle sweat.

Allura pet Kima's head, fingers combing through the knots and pushing down the strays. "Yes, but yours is cute. Mine is a mess." Kima cocked an eyebrow, matching eyes with the lady's deep blue ones, mouth curling into a challenging smirk.

"You're trying to tell me there's something about you that isn't perfect and amazing?" She couldn't help the giggles from leaving her wide grin, even (and especially) while watching Allura fall into a light-hearted sneer and glare.

"Don't kiss my ass, Kima."

"Who's to say I can't? I mean, I'm pretty sure I _have_  done that exact thing—you have a wonderful ass to kiss." Kima wasn't an idiot; she knew when she was being an ass. Most of the time, it was why she got shit at the Platinum Sanctuary back in Vasselheim. But Allura was one of the few people who she could be an ass to without consequence.

Allura’s hand, once twirling a lock of hair, suddenly tightened and yanked down, pulling Kima with it. She yelped, a cry that was more breathy than pained, and from Allura's direction Kima was just able to hear a low voice: "Stop before you regret it." It was almost a growl, cats play-fighting and hunting each other before pouncing into their skirmish.

Did she say 'without consequence'? That was a lie; she meant 'without _s_ _erious_ consequence.’

Kima couldn't help a big smile from growing on her face, canines pinching a bit of her lower lip between her teeth. Still pulled away, she locked eyes with Allura, matching her fired glare that was filled more with lust than fury. "Is that a challenge, Allie?"

When they first met years ago, when they were both children who were still fumbling in their armor and skills, the first thing Kima noticed about Allura was her smile. It was a diplomat's smile, well-crafted and carefully neutral, but Kima was able to see something bigger behind it, something hidden about her that she didn't easily reveal. Over the years, as they've gotten to know each other (first as friends in their camps twenty years ago, and now as lovers in their shared housing in northern Whitestone), she's slowly learned about the woman behind the smile. She's been able to learn the jokes that make her grin, the smartass quips that Allie's also thinking that make her stifle a laugh behind a blue sleeve; but most importantly, they've been able to live the minutes holding hands that made both of their hearts flutter in a weird sort of pleasant anxiety.

Allura smiled and leaned forward, that fire still deep in her glare, but that look didn't stop Kima from kissing Allura back. If anything, all it did was make Kima want to climb on top of Allura and show her how she's missed her in Vasselheim.

There was no rush though, there was plenty of time for that later in the night. She'll be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> and then an assassin walks in and while he's freaking out at seeing two naked girls sleeping together kima grabs her maul and smashes his head in
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
